Saving Harry
by Most Slytherin of Gryffindors
Summary: AU. What happens if Harry Potter killed himself after he fulfilled the prophecy? Severus goes back in time to change Harry’s Hogwarts years. Not HPSS but will have slash pairings. Harry won’t be paired for a long time.
1. The Fates Intervene

**PLEASE READ DISCLAIMER AND WARNING. WILL ONLY BE SAID ON FIRST CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Never was. Never will be. Mote it be. So don't sue.

**Warning**: Suicide. Death. Profanity. Child Abuse. Off character. Slash. Anything can happen because I haven't written it yet. (Spoilers – If you haven't read any Harry Potter books, of course there will be spoilers.) If you don't want to read about any of that, please do not read any further. No flames.

**AN: **I'm a very slow writer. I write whenever I can but updates will be very slow in coming. Also, my story comes to me so updates will be depending on that.

**Plot**: AU. What happens if Harry Potter killed himself after he fulfilled the prophecy? Severus goes back in time to change Harry's Hogwarts years. Not HPSS but will have slash pairings. Harry won't be paired for a long time.

**The Fates Intervene**

Time stopped. Darkness has arrived. The savior is lost. The Light is lost forever. But is it? Can it be changed? The Fates have been sent for. A mission that has only one chance is given. Wrongness needs to be righted. Or all is lost. The savior needs his savior. A hero. The Darklight.

The Fates have been sent. All now wait anxiously for the plan to commence. Too much is riding on this. They all know that only one can save the Light. Amidst it all, whispers abound.

_Can it be done?_

_It can. It nearly did so but HE was too late._

_But HIS eyes are open now?_

_HE loves him. _

_And it has to be HIM?_

_HE is the savior's savior._

_Will HE do it?_

_HE is already looking for a way to do it._

_What do we do now?_

_We wait. All hope lies on HIM._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was a cold and stormy night. Severus Snape sat in his favorite chair situated in front of the crackling fire. Severus lifted the glass of firewhiskey and tossed it back with careless abandon. Neither the firewhiskey nor fire can warm him up this night but it doesn't stop him from pouring out another glass. Former students of this Potion Master would be shocked at the look of deep sorrow on his face. They would be even more shocked if they knew that it was for the Boy Who Lived.

All around him, there was chaos. Parchment was scattered amidst the many piles of opened books. In amidst all of this, there should have been an answer to his prayers. He was sure that there had to be a way. He only needs to find the right one.

_**Necromancy: Why it's called the Dark Arts**… souls can't reside in a dead shell, that is why there are spirits…necromancy doesn't bring back the person.. _

_**Changing Time: Do's & Don'ts**...time turners are restricted by the ministry for a reason…changing time can have repercussions that as humans, we can't see... _

_**Soul Catcher**…souls and spirits have two distinctive flavors…_

_**Why Magic Can't Solve Everything**…death can be cheated, but there is a price. The magic of the person will be twisted…_

Severus contemplated the fire yet not even noticing the beautiful flames that dance upon the room. Tonight the wizarding world grieves for a golden light that they failed. A boy who had the world's problem on his shoulder the moment he was conceived. A boy who did not want to be everything to everyone, just something to someone. They spent their years hiding and turned on their hero too many times to count. A world that didn't care if he lived or died as long as he did what they cannot do.

Harry Potter was gone, and the witches and wizards of the magical world had no one to blame but themselves. Of course, the ones who were the closest to him blame themselves. And they are all in Hogwarts tonight.

Tonight all around Hogwarts, there is sorrow. Even the castle herself is mourning her favorite. She has lost the luster she had during Harry's years in her embrace. She has lost the shine and brightness everyone associated her with and the inhabitants realized that she will never be the same.

Ron and Hermione are both grieving for the glue to their trio. Without him, they would never have been friends. They revolved around him and they always knew that. Without him, they are aimless. They, the closest one to him since he entered the wizarding world, knew him the best. They, like the rest of the world, never saw this coming.

The Headmaster is blaming himself for not seeing beyond Harry's act. He thought he had been protecting Harry and giving him the childhood he deserves but his best laid plans came for naught. He spent so many years trying to give him a childhood, never realizing that it disappeared that Halloween night so many years ago. It was only a year ago that he realized his mistakes but he thought that Harry had survived in spite of that. Harry **did **survive but not without a cost to him. That's why tonight they gather to mourn this shining light.

Minerva is blaming herself for not being there during his years in Hogwarts as she should have been. Yes, she did have misgivings that night but she never checked on him. Even when he entered Hogwarts, she always sent him on his way. She never ever let him come to him. The few times he did, she told him not to bother or told to keep his head down. She failed him every time. The few times he came for help, she proved him right that adults will never help him. Never noticing him until it's too late. It's too late because he's gone.

Severus blamed himself because he spent so many years not seeing Harry. It wasn't until Harry's sixth year that he saw beyond the word Potter but it wasn't until the summer after that he realized that nobody really saw Harry. Tonight he mourns for the Harry who was never a child. Tonight he mourns for the Harry who will never have a life without Voldemort. Tonight…he mourns for the Harry who eventually became like a son to him.

"It was too late. It was bloody too late!" Severus tossed his glass of firewhiskey into the fire where the flames fed on the alcohol. "Nobody saw. How can nobody have seen this coming?!"

Severus stormed out of his seat. "He saved us all but at what cost to him?" Severus reached his potions lab where he already had destroyed every thing breakable in his grief. "Why couldn't we have saved him?" He strides back toward the fireplace where he summoned another glass and poured himself another drink. "Why couldn't **I** have saved him?"

He tossed back the drink. "I should have been able to save him."

A flash of light disturbed his musings. Severus had his wand out and a curse on its way just as the light died. Severus hid his surprise when the curse was blocked. He finally noticed his uninvited guests.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?"

There in his study, were three very different yet similar women. To his muddled mind, he realized that he should recognize who they are. There was something he was missing. His three visitors spoke in unison.

"We are the Moirés."

It didn't take that long for Severus to realize who they were. Of course, the name helped him a bit.

"You! You did this!"

To his shock, they had a look of deep sorrow on their face.

"We did not do this," Clotho said.

"This was wrong," Lachesis said.

"We are not to blame," Atropos said.

Severus looked at the closely. He lowered his head.

"I failed him."

The Fates gave a smirk which Severus did not notice and if he had, he would recognize the Headmaster in this look. No, not in the smirk but the look that went with it. The look that said, "You just fell into my web."

"How did you fail him?'

"I didn't see him…. he needed someone to see him… we all failed him.'

"Yes, you did."

Severus gave them the glare that his students would know to steer clear of.

"Is this why you're here? To tell me what I already know?

"We came here to give you a second chance."

Severus gave them a look of dawning.

"A second chance? I can save him?'

"If that is what you truly want."

"If that is your heart's wish."

"If that is your soul's desire."

Severus took a deep breath and looked at them clearly in the eyes. Here, was a dream come true. What he spent all day looking for. To save Harry, he would be willing to do anything. The Fates looked into his eyes, straight to his soul, his heart, his very being. Severus stood still as they measured him, hope blooming where there was once immeasurable grief. The Fates finished and looked at one another. They nodded as one.

"Yes. You were. You are. You will."

Severus looked at them closely. "What does that mean?"

"You were his savior. You should have been his savior. You will be."

Severus was shocked. How could he, someone who wasn't trusted by either side, be the one who is savior to The Boy-Who-Lived?

"Only you can do this."

"You love him as a father should."

"You will save him because only you can see him."

Severus was reeling with all this information. He knew that he saw Harry as a son but knowing that if he hasn't, Harry would have been lost forever. This realization is giving him tightness in the chest.

"What would you say if we offered to send you back to Harry's first year?"

Severus was about to demand they send him back now when a thought crossed his mind.

"What's the catch?" Severus looked at them suspiciously.

Twinkling laughter surrounded him.

"Ever the Slytherin."

They didn't look at each other but for some reason, Severus was sure that a message passed through the Three Fates. It was something that was proven when the middle Fate spoke for all three.

"We will send you back to the day Harry entered Hogwarts for the first time.."

"Why not when Harry was younger? He definitely needs to be saved from the Dursleys!" Severus interrupted.

"I'm sure that you know how the number seven has a power of its own. You did take Ancient Runes, if we remember correctly."

If it wasn't such an important conversation, the Terror of Gryffindors might actually have blushed. Instead he decided to be the Slytherin he was and bargained for what he wanted.

"Then how about to his birthday when he finds about this world? It's still seven years. In fact, it's exactly seven years."

"There are certain things you cannot change. That is one of them."

Severus glared at them while his mind works furiously to find out why they might not want to change that. Harry was there when Hagrid went to get the stone …so that means that he can't change that. It also was when Harry started to think that he shouldn't be sorted into Slytherin. That means Harry needs to be a Gryffindor. It would definitely be easier if Harry was to be sorted as a Slytherin.

Instead of worrying about that right now, he tries to find any problems or loopholes before they finalize this agreement. He thought any and all things that impacted Harry to this point. He wondered about Black and Diggory. Their deaths affected Harry the most.

"What about Black or Diggory? Will they still die?"

"This we cannot tell. But once we send you back, all events can and will change. Some cannot be changed no matter what you do but we will not be able to tell you which ones."

Severus digested this information. Does this mean the Dark Lord might not die? Can he save Harry if it means failure to the Light side? Severus didn't even have to think about this. There's no way he will not do this even if it meant that.

The Fates gave a genuine smile at his thoughts. The Gods were right about this one. If Severus was paying attention to them, he would realize that Occlumency was not able push the Gods away from his thoughts.

Severus straightened his shoulder and addressed his final point.

"Will I have the memories I have now?"

"Yes, but they mean nothing once we send you back."

Severus thought about that. Even with his memories intact, it doesn't mean he can change everything. But the most important change is being there for Harry. Hopefully that will be enough to save Harry. Severus sets his shoulder determinedly and gave a decisive nod to the women opposite him.

Here they started to speak in tandem in what Severus secretly refers as the Weasley twin speak.

"What was done…"

"Never should have been…"

"Never will pass…"

"As we will it, so shall it be."

"So it was written, it will be undone."

"To the past, to the future's hope."

Severus closed his eyes from the blinding light as his grandfather clock gonged the midnight hour. When the light and noise abated, Severus opened his eyes in time to see and hear a wondrous sight.

"Potter, Harry!"


	2. Starting Over

**Starting Over**

"Potter, Harry!"

"Harry Potter!"

"That's Potter!"

"Potter, did she say?"

"That tiny first year is Potter?"

Severus opened his eyes in time to see Harry come timidly forward to be sorted. He forgot how small he was. He can hit himself for not noticing Harry. He can see how tiny he was compared to the rest of his classmates.

He watched closely as Minerva put the hat upon his head. He is no longer shocked that Harry could have been a Slytherin. He did wish that the Fates have sent him back sooner. Harry would have been good for the snake house. It would have been good for him, too. He definitely would have been a better Slytherin than Malfoy and his cronies.

Knowing what the conversation Harry is having, he takes a look at the other students. Some of these kids will be future Death Eaters but everyone else will follow Harry. But only a few will lay their lives down for Harry. He will have to subtly send them all in the right decision.

He had to take a sip of the water that was sitting in front of him. Just this morning, Harry was dead. He barely got to mourn him and now he's alive again. This time will be different. This time, Harry will know that he's loved for who he is and not for what he's destined to do.

He is amused at how Gryffindorish he acted. He accepted the deal with no thought. Wretched time for his Gryffindor tendencies to surface. He doesn't regret his decision but now that he's here, he has no plan. Luckily as a spy, he knows how to think on his feet.

"Gryffindor!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sat quietly next to Ron while he ate. While everybody else ate, he decided to take a careful look around. Looking up at the Heads table, he took a note on all the adults. His eyes stopped at the professor seated next to Quirrell.

This professor looked as if he didn't get out in the sunshine very often which sometimes happen to Harry when he gets locked up in his cupboard for a long time. His nose looked as if it was broken one too many times. It was important to know that magic can't fix everything.

There was something odd about how he looked at him. It was the sort of looks that he saw Uncle Vernon gave Dudley. Except it seemed almost as if he wanted to hold him tight and never let go like Aunt Petunia would sometimes do with Dudley. (Uncle Vernon doesn't think that's very manly.)

When Harry looked this professor in the eyes, something connected them. It also hurt his head where his scar resides. Harry carefully touched his scar. That's weird. The professor glared at Quirrell before looking at him worriedly. Harry gave him a smile to let him know it was okay.

"Who's that talking to Professor Quirrell, Percy?"

"Oh, you already met Professor Quirrell?" Percy asked. "That's Professor Severus Snape. He's the Head of Slytherin and the Potions Professor. They say he always wanted the Defense of the Dark Arts position. He's very knowledgeable about the Dark Arts."

Harry looks at Professor Snape. He might have glared at Quirrell because he wanted the position but somehow Harry thinks that Snape is angry at Quirrell because of Harry. Why?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After the sorting feast, all the Head of Houses gathered together with Albus to discuss the newly sorted. An annual meeting where they all discuss any information on the new first years.

This year, the excitement was all on one famous first year.

"He looks just like James."

Minerva was bubbling with excitement. She had that cat ate the canary look. Severus knew that Harry has always had a spot in her heart. Too bad she couldn't see him as Harry.

Severus snorts.

Minerva, Filius, and Pomona glared at him. Albus just sat back and twinkled. Severus scowled to mask his amusement. It's time to put one of his plans to motion.

"Are you all blind? Potter was never that small or shy."

Severus snorted again when he realized that he shocked everyone. Even Albus stopped his infernal twinkling. Finally. Hopefully this will open their eyes a little.

"He is the smallest first year," Fillius remarked.

"Lilly and James were pretty tall," Minerva said.

"They were pretty outgoing. No one could ever say that they were shy," Pomona quipped.

"Or quiet."

Severus' muttered remark made them laugh.

"Remember the time when Lilly sent him a howler for that prank in fifth year?" Minerva reminisced.

"I think that she could have been heard down to the dungeons." Albus said twinkling.

More fond memories of James and Lilly's past were brought out to laugh and reminisced over.

Severus grumbled to himself. He thought he had them there for a second. He was trying to get them to see Harry as an entity to himself but it ended with fond memories of the past instead. _Well, onto Plan B. As soon as I figure what that is._

The meeting wraps up so that the Heads can meet with prefects and other assorted first night duties. Albus asks Severus and Minerva to stay. Severus hid his surprise. This didn't happen last time.

"Lucius got the governors up in arms about suites."

"Lucius has been flooing me all summer about giving Draco a suite of his own," Severus reported. "I told him Hogwarts was the one who made that decision."

"Hogwarts does have a mind of her own," Albus said twinkling. "She has taken a liking to Harry. As soon as Harry accepted Hogwarts, she created a suite for him."

Severus hid his surprise. Thinking quickly, he wondered why he didn't know about this the first time around.

"Special consideration for the golden boy?" Severus sneered.

"I think that Harry should room with the other boys. He has been hidden away for so long that I believe it would be good for him to be surrounded with others," replied Minerva.

Severus thought about that. He knew that Harry had a slight agoraphobia and didn't do well with crowds. _Who wouldn't be after spending your formative years in a cupboard? _It definitely will be beneficial for Harry to be more comfortable with people.

"Putting him with the others boys would definitely show him that he's normal,' Severus agreed.

Inwardly he snorts at the word normal. Harry was everything but normal. Too bad he craves this. Maybe he can show that it doesn't make him a freak. Another thing to put on his to do list.

"It's surprising, isn't it? Harry seems rather small for a first year." Minerva replied thoughtfully.

Severus grunts in agreement, inwardly gleeing. Maybe plan A would still work.

Albus strokes his beard thoughtfully. He turns his annoying twinkling eyes toward Severus.

"It's surprising that you would be the first to notice that Harry isn't James."

Severus inwardly is crowing.

"Potter is just another first year."

"It is troubling." Albus pop a lemon drop into his mouth.

Severus affected a questioning look.

"What is?"

"Harry is the smallest first year I ever remembered." Albus and Minerva looks thoughtfully at Severus.

"It is surprising." Minerva repeated.

"What is?" Severus repeated wondering where his and everybody's vocabulary went.

"That you were the one to notice that Harry wasn't James."

"Anyone with eyes can see there is something wrong with the boy."

Severus wonders if he can manipulate Albus in the right direction.

"Do you still think it's a wise decision for you to cater to the Death Eaters and their children?"

Severus wanted to jump up and dance a jig. _YES!_

"Actually, I believe that my past behavior encourages my students to be bullies. I worry that when the Dark Lord comes back, they will be the first to join."

Albus nods.

"That is something I never thought about."

"Since Potter is finally here at Hogwarts, I believe that the time is close at hand for the children to pick sides."

Albus smiles gently at Severus.

"It means your spying days are over, my boy."

Severus thought about it carefully. Last time, he never did gain the trust of the Dark Lord or his fellow Death Eaters. They never really gained anything when he went back spying. Most of their news actually came from Harry even after he perfected Occlumency.

"After my very public trial and outing as a spy, I don't think I can really gain the Dark Lord's trust back."

Minerva eyes Severus.

"Does this mean you won't cater to the Death Eaters children?"

"It means Malfoy won't be leading the Slytherins, if I have anything to say about it."

Albus held his hand up.

"I asked you to stay because I need your help."

Minerva and Severus look at Albus carefully and with caution. As much as they admire and revere Albus, they know how insane he and his ideas can be. Severus still shudders whenever he thinks about Albus' plan on hiding the philosopher's stone. That reminds him, find out if this is one thing he can change.

"What is it that you need help with?" said Minerva carefully.

"I need you two to talk to Harry. Find out what you can about his home life. Severus has made me worried with his observations," replied Albus.

"I thought you had someone watching over him?" Minerva asked.

"Arabella was only there to make sure there was no Death Eaters watching him. The Ministry took care of his home life while I was supposed to take care of any stray Death Eaters. You know that I wouldn't trust Harry's care with the Ministry's Aurors. There is too many who were bought by Lucius for me to trust them. But Cornelius had to show that he was taking care of Harry so we came to a compromise. He made sure Harry was happy with the Dursleys and he got to take credit that the Boy Who Lived is happy and thriving."

Severus inwardly seethed. That was why Harry was kept at the Dursleys for so long. Fudge didn't want the wizarding world to know that he never really checked on Harry. It wasn't a year until after Fudge was kicked out that anyone knew what he really was covering up. It wasn't until Harry started grade school that anyone noticed the bruises.

When it came to Fudge's attention, he was terrified that he would lose his position once someone found out he never made sure Harry was happy. So he got Umbridge to take care of it. Her solution was for the Aurors to Obliviate the Muggles. Those paid Aurors got really good at Obliviating because they had to do that several times during every school year. They also Obliviated some wizards and witches who actually was doing their job and was going to take Harry away from those disgusting Muggles.

Albus was so angry when he found out. He was even angrier when he found out that Fudge broke their agreement and let the Aurors near Harry. It turned out that those Aurors were also in Lucius' pocket and Lucius always knew where Harry was living. The only reason he or any other Death Eaters didn't attack Harry was because they really didn't think the Dark Lord was coming back and they didn't want to ruin their own lives after paying their way out of Azkaban.

Severus came out of his thoughts to have Albus and Minerva looking at him worriedly. He gave them a nod.

"I will agree to this."

"You're not going to punish Harry for James folly, are you?" inquired Minerva.

"No. Now that I don't have to be a Death Eater, I think that I can teach Potter some things he needs to know."

"I can teach him what he needs to know," bristled Minerva.

Severus looks at her coolly.

"Will you teach him what he needs to know as a purebred wizard? Will you teach him what he needs to know as a Lord of his own house? Will you teach him so that he can lead others?"

Minerva actually back down with a blush.

"I didn't think so," smirked Severus.

Albus twinkles at the two.

"Wonderful. I knew that Severus can get over his animosity. And Minerva, as his Head of House, you can watch over him."

After getting a dismissal, Severus exited with his robes fluttering and snapping behind him. Now, it's time to greet his snakes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

AN: I just realized that there were no scene breaks so hopefully this fixed it. I'm still writing and hopefully there will be an update soon.


	3. Getting Started

**Getting Started**

Severus sweeps into the Slytherin common room where all his snakes are gathered. Severus always makes a speech to welcome his new and old students. Every year, Severus fosters the world's belief on Slytherins. He always made a speech with an eye that he was supposed to be a Death Eater. This year though, the speech will not foster the old ways.

"Slytherins are cunning."

Severus looked over his snakes. Malfoy had pushed his way to the front (or more likely, had his goons push his classmates away.) He was smirking, looking high and mighty, trying to enforce that HE was the ultimate in a cunning Slytherin.

_So like his father. That swagger, that smirk, that cock sure attitude. This is what Slytherin is about? Not if I have anything to say about it this time._

"Mr. Malfoy, wipe that smirk off. I don't know how YOU got to be in Slytherin"

Malfoy's face fell.

"My father will hear about this."

Severus sneers at him.

"How nice. Maybe you should bring your father here so he can fight all your battles for you."

The Slytherins laugh. Malfoy had already alienated his classmates by attempting to bully them with Lucius' power. Last time, Severus implicitly gave power to this spoiled brat by turning a blind eye. Hopefully, this time he can nip it in the bud.

"As I was saying, Slytherins are cunning. We are ambitious." Severus looks at each one in the eye. "That doesn't mean we can't learn from other houses. Intelligence, bravery and loyalty. It's a power all in itself."

"Ambition without bravery, loyalty or intelligence will get you no farther than where you are."

Now his snakes are confused. They spent all their life looking down at all other houses, thinking that there is only the Slytherin house to be proud of. Severus looks on amusedly.

"How are Slytherins perceived, Flint?"

Marcus Flint eyes his Head of House carefully.

"Like future Dark Lords?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Severus demands.

Marcus squares his shoulders.

"They believe that we are or will turn evil and dark."

Severus looks at his snakes carefully in turn.

"Are we? Do you think what they say are true?"

Adrian Pucey cautiously raises his hand. Severus acknowledges him.

"Pucey."

"We're just kids."

"It's like saying that we were born evil," Marcus replied, "judged by our parents for something they did."

"You no longer can hide behind your parents." Severus looks at the well known Death Eater children. "Choose wisely."

All his snakes look at him with incomprehension. Severus bit down his long suffering sigh.

"Do you think you should follow the Dark Lord?" Severus asks hoping that at least some of his snakes were smart enough to see where he was leading.

"Slytherin is all about following the power. Who do you think we should follow?"

All his students look at one another. They have been raised that the Dark Lord was the most powerful. Now, Snape was telling them that the dark Lord didn't have the power.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" offered one of his fifth year, timidly.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is more powerful than the Dark Lord but there is someone more powerful." Snape said hoping that at least someone knew where he was heading.

Now, there was disbelief. Who could be more powerful than the Headmaster and the Dark Lord? Murmurs among the students, as they try to riddle this.

"Harry Potter?' offered one of his seventh year, cautiously.

"That is correct." Finally, someone got it and without him naming names.

The whole of Slytherin stare at their respected teacher. Professor Snape, the bane of all Gryffindors, wanted them to follow the Golden Gryffindor.

"Who is the only survivor of the Killing Curse? Who at age one and a half destroyed the Dark Lord?"

The looks on his students faces are priceless. Some in wonderment, not realizing what the Boy Who Lives meant outside of the Death Eater circle. Some in disbelief, that someone their age be considered powerful. All in shock, that Severus Snape, who hates Gryffindor since he was a Hogwarts student himself, is telling them that they should follow what seemingly is the quintessential Gryffindor.

"Your parents chose Hogwarts so that you can make contacts that will help you later in life. Who do you think is the most important contact you can make right now?"

The students now are looking at one another. Before coming to school this year, all were told to cultivate their relationship with Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys are believed to be powerful and having that power in their corner will supposedly be good in the long run.

Malfoy now puffs himself up. His father has told him that he will have all of Slytherin, most Ravenclaw, some Hufflepuff, and even a few Gryffindors behind him straight away because he has the Malfoy name. Lucius told Draco that he was to get the rest of the school so that the Malfoys will have the power.

Severus knew that Malfoy was supposed to befriend Harry because no matter what the rest of the Death Eaters believed, Lucius knew that Harry was very powerful to survive the Killing Curse. Severus never really knew what happened between Malfoy and Harry before the sorting but Harry never warmed to Malfoy the way his father wanted.

"Malfoy!" Severus barked.

Malfoy looks at him with a sullen look.

"You have already been denied a friendship from Harry Potter," Severus said. "How do you think your father would react once it is reported that you have _failed _in the task he has given you?"

Malfoy loses a little color as his housemates mutter with comprehension. Lucius Malfoy gave a task to his son. It seems like the Malfoys wanted to Harry Potter on their side.

With just a few sentences, Severus just dethroned Malfoy and gave the rest of the Slytherins another option than Voldemort. Since all the Slytherins parents told them to cultivate Draco but if his father believe that Harry Potter needed to be cultivated that means that they should cultivate Harry Potter.

Severus inwardly smirked. Draco Malfoy has lost his power seat and in one fell swoop, Severus just handed the power to the eleven year old Boy-Who-Lived currently in the Gryffindor tower.

Now, to get his son back.


End file.
